Dixon's Fairy
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Wendy thought her life was bad before then the apocalypse happened. Will this southern pixie find some happiness with a Daryl or will the zombies get her first.
1. Chapter 1

Dixon's Fairy

Disclaimer: I only own my oc.

Summery: Same old same old Daryl falls in love with an added character. Don't like it don't read.

There was a point in my life where I thought I had the worse life in the universe. My parents had always favored my older brother Shane to me. He was one of the towns golden boys quarterback of the football team and a total ladies man. So when he graduated and become one of the town deputies a lot of pressure was put on me to do something just as important. So after high school and a few summers volunteering as a candy striper I decided to go to school as a nurse. Although they didn't hate my job my parents still liked to remark that being a doctor would be even better.

Shane wasn't any better he was constantly picking on me and wouldn't even claim me in public. He use to beg our parents to just admit I was adopted but sadly I wasn't. Because of our Irish blood when I was younger my hair use to be a very fuzzy carrot orange. If often clashed with my very china pale skin tone. A pair of glasses magnified my aquamarine eyes while a set of braces tried to straighten out my bucked crooked teeth. On top of that I was chubby and just inches above being a little person I wasn't very popular. The only friend I had was Alice Jones we bonded over the fact we we're named after the heroine's of our favorite children's books.

I wished often she was my sister instead of a best friend, she was there for me for everything through my parents and my brothers crap they said or did to me. Through the teasing I got at school from the student body especially by the head cheerleader Lori. She was even the one who got me volunteering at the hospital to begin with. Her dad was a doctor there and asked her if we could come help out we agreed. She even made me my most precious item of clothing that I wear all the time. A denim vest that she bedazzled in a rainbow of fake gems to look like I had fairy wings upon the back. When the light hit them just right they almost looked real so I ended up with the nickname Tink like Tinkerbell.

Eventually the braces came off though I kept the glasses being a little freaked about contacts actually touching my eyeball. My frizzy orange hair smoothed out to a wavy auburn color though the only darkening of my pale skin was a scattering of golden freckles on my cheeks and nose. I hadn't gotten any taller but it seemed all my baby fat had somehow ended up in my bra or on my ass. It was my first day on duty as an ER nurse that the worst happened my brother Shane's partner and best-friend Rick Grimes was brought in. Having been shot in the line of duty when a bullet managed to find its way under the vest.

I had always gotten along with Rick he was the only friend of my brother's that had treated me nicely and once upon a time I had the hugest crush on him. When he had started dating Lori though that crush was smashed literally when I found myself covered in cherry slushie for daring to even say hi to him. Of course he had defended me to Lori claiming he saw me as much his sister as he saw Shane is brother which broke my heart a little more unknowingly to him. So to see him like this was a huge shock to me that it took Shane yelling at me to stop staring like a stupid bitch and help his friend to snap me out of it. I did all I could but poor Rick had slipped into a coma which I'm sure Shane and Lori both blamed me for. Carl however just offered me a hug and asked me to keep looking after his dad as best I could.

After that I spent most of my brake's and what ever time I could spare during my shifts to watch over the town's sheriff. So imagine my shock when my brother burst into the room as I was sitting next to Rick just after pulling Ia graveyard shift with his gun draw ordering me to get down. My attention finally grabbed I could finally hear the gunshots coming from the hall. " What the hell! Did one of your stupid lackeys let a prisoner get his damn gun! Shane do something stop being a chicken and go stop him!" Shane glared at me and after blocking the door pulled me from my chair roughly. " It's not a prisoner. There's soldiers out there and they're shooting people. Doctors,nurses, even patients. Come on we have to get Rick out of here. "

Before he could even start to unhook Rick from the machines why I tried to stop him everything went dark. " No no no. Shane what's going on ? " Shane was of course ignoring me leaning over Rick to hear for a heartbeat. " He's gone we gotta get out of here come on. " He started to pull me away from Rick and out of the room when I pulled my arm from his. " I can do CPR bring him back. " I started to move for Rick when Shane just re-grabbed me pulling me out into the hall. " Damn it Wendy we don't have time for you to try to play doctor with a damn corpse. Unless you wanna stay here and be one then fine with me you've been a stone around my neck for to long it's only cause your my sister I'm even trying to save your ass. " I was ready to tell him to go to hell when I saw an actually zombie coming up behind him. Luckily we were right in front of one of those in case of fire boxes that held an ax so braking the glass I grabbed the ax and slipping under my brothers arms I swung and hacked its head off.

It was as it rolled to the other side of the hall I realized it was Alice I then went into some kind of numb trance I didn't even notice Shane grab me and escape out the fire exit. I didn't notice as we went to our house where he shot mom and dad as we packed as many clothes as we could before hopping in his jeep. I didn't notice when he made a quick stop to grab Carl and Lori before we made our way out of town as Shane had to explain to explain about Rick dying. I didn't wake up til we came to a traffic jam outside of Atlanta it was then I realized my life was over. because the Apocalypse had just started and I Wendy Walsh was in the middle of it.

I slowly got out of the jeep to see what was going on around me, Carl playing cards with a little girl on the tail in of a Cherokee station wagon with Lori and some other woman conversing next to them. Probably the girls mother as a over weight man maybe her husband was staring at them both smoking a cigarette, Shane no where in site. The man was giving me the creeps slightly so I decided to walk off a ways as to look for my brother. After passing a few cars I was stopped by an older gentleman leaning out of an RV. " Not a good idea to be walking off by yourself miss. To dangerous. " I offered a slight smile to the man. " I'm looking for my brother actually. Tall, To much muscle, with a curly head of black hair. Bossy wearing a police uniform. " The old man chuckled and nodded. " He's coming up with Glenn now. I'm Dale by the way Dale Horvath. " I stepped close to the window and offered him my hand. " Wendy, Wendy Walsh. "

" You gonna fly away to never never land shrimp boat. " I turned around to find another man slightly older than my brother securing a tarp over something in a truck bed. He had buzzed blonde hair with a days growth of beard on his slightly worn tanned skin. A tan wife beater with a pair of to tight jeans stuffed into Harley Davidson boots with a rebel flag printed leather vest. A Marlboro dangling from his lips " Merle leave her alone she don't look like more than twelve just a baby." The new voice came from inside the truck where another man sat. He still had his hair but it was kinda shaggy with a blonde bleaching growing out to a darker natural color she couldn't tell yet. He wore a red flannel with the sleeves ripped off and a leather vest of his own but she couldn't see any design on the back from his position behind the wheel. He was biting on his thumb well not really his nail more like his cuticle, his ocean blue eyes shifting between her and this Merle. " Actually I'm Thirty-two I just look young. Happens all the time ."

Merle whistled from the back of the truck leaning over the side rail. Staring at her with his own ocean blues " You should be thanking your daddy's genes for that one girly. If not for him those big old melons might be hanging to your knees by now. " He started to laugh but was cut off by a smoker's cough. " Wendy what the hell are you doing get back to the Jeep?! " Wendy jumped an turned to see her brother with an Asian male. " You must be Glenn I'm Wendy. Shane's sister. " Glenn smiled and shook her hand. " Damn it Wendy do what the hell your told and get back to the Jeep. Or you can find your ass another ride to the safe house. "

The smile dropped from Glenn's face as shocked replaced it. He couldn't believe a brother would talk to let alone treat a sister like that. Sure he and his sisters fought but he would never just ditch them in a time like this. " You can ride with us girly no need to stay with your pig brother when he's being a ass like that. Even I wouldn't leave a woman especially family to them biters. " Wendy smirked at the redneck and shook her head at his offer. " No thanks Merle was it? I appreciate the offer though. " With a glare to her brother she followed him to the Jeep meeting Lori half way.

Daryl watched as the tiny girl walked away following her asshole of a brother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, He knew what it was like growing up with an asshole brother but he was a guy. That's one thing his bastard of a father did teach him and Merle not that he was a good guy mind you. More like he was an example of what NOT to do growing up watching there Ma get beat gave the two brothers firm idea how not to treat women. Though sometimes Merle pushed it a bit with his rude comments and sexual come ons that pissed off women more than attracted them.

What was most unsettling about it was that her brother was a pig or cop if you wanted to be respectful. Cops we're suppose to know better but something about that guy wasn't right come to think of it that girl was a little odd either. She didn't yell or glare at his brother for being a jerk she didn't even bat an eye. She wasn't even rude to him as she told her real age or tell Merle to fuck off for his comment to her brother. She just thanked him with a smile and followed the damn pig but there was a spark in her eyes that hinted at something as she glared at his back. What was really weirding him out though was that he was kinda hoping she would take Merle up on his offer that he wanted her as far away from that pig as possible.

His thoughts we're interrupted as an explosion from the city could be seen from way back here. He could here the china man talking to the geezer in the RV " Their bombing the city? Why the hell are they bombing the city? " The old man just sighed as a couple of blondes appeared from the back of the RV. " The only reason they would be doing that is if Atlanta was over run. It means the city isn't safe anymore. " The china man took off his hat to pull at his hair. " Where are we suppose to go then? " The old man pulled out a map from a glove box and started looking before leaning out the window to show the chink. " Looks like a few miles back up a dirt path is an old rock quarry. Tell Shane and anyone else you can find to follow us there we should be able to hide for a while with plenty of water for every one. All we'll have to worry about is food. "

The China Man nodded and ran off to find the pig. " You hear that? They are going to some quarry. I got an idea we follow them offer to help like hunting for them in exchange for letting us stay then when they least expect it we take all they got. Food, weapons, hell maybe a bitch or two. I saw you eyeing up the midget." Daryl gave his brother a look before nodding. He hated to do it but Merle was right this was the apocalypse they had to find away to survive it was every man for himself. " Alright but swear to me we actually do take that girl with us. I don't feel right leaving her with the pig that also means hands off Merle. " Merle leaned back holding his hands up in a surrender motion before jumping out of the bed to join him inside. " She's all yours little brother I'd prefer a full size to bite size anyway. "

Daryl fired up his truck when he saw the China man return to jump into the Rv and pulled out to follow it as a few cars lined up behind him. A glimpse in his side mirror showed one of them was a Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixon's Fairy

Disclaimer: I only own my oc.

Summery: Same old same old Daryl falls in love with an added character. Don't like it don't read.

Wendy stretched as they climbed out of the jeep while other cars found a place to park as others exited their vehicles to look around. Wendy watched as her brother started clapping to grab everyone's attention. " Alright I am officer Shane Walsh. I'm a deputy sheriff from King's County this job has trained me enough I believe to deal with the crisis at hand. " Wendy rolled her eyes at this as everyone started to gather around her brother except she noted for the rednecks from earlier. " First off what do we know about those things. How do we deal with them. " Wendy took this as a sign to start talking. " My god Shane really it's obvious what they are. Their fucking zombies and the only way I know how to deal with a zombie is to shoot or stab it in the brain horror movie 101. "

Her brother gave her a dirty look but didn't argue. " What else do we know about them anyone? " A black woman standing next to a really big black man raised her hands. " Well according to the news this thing appears to be spread by them biting you and scratching you. So it has to be some sort of disease or virus. " Shane actually nodded. " Alright so in that cause we should watch our water boil it before use or drinking.." He was interrupted the redneck Merle. " If you let me and Darylina stay we can hunt for y'all we'll even skin 'em to all we ask for is some after it's cooked. " Shane didn't seem to like that idea at all as he approached Merle and she's guessing Daryl by the nickname. She doubted his name was actually Darylina. " Why should I let you stay we have guns and stuff to hunt ourselves? "

Merle just smirked as he lit another cigarette blowing the smoke into her brother's face making her smile. " Well from what I've noticed their attracted to noise so it would be smarter to save the ammo til you need it and me an my brother hunt with arrows and knives. The good ole fashion way I doubt you city slickers can say the same. It would also be a good idea to keep them fires low to the light might attract them as well like a wolf coming for slaughter. " As much as she was sure Shane hated to admit it Merle was right so he nodded to agree. " Just don't give us any trouble or else. Alright as for sleeping arrangements if anyone has an extra tent I'd like for families to double up and give the tents to those who need one. If there's still not enough please stay in your car til it's safe enough to send someone into the city for more. Gather your things lets set up came and please don't wander far. "

Wendy went to go get her things when she felt a rough hand squeezing her arm. Turning she looked right into her brother's angry eyes. " Don't you dare undermine me like that again. I'm the cop remember your just a candy stripper who just barely got to play nurse. " Wendy looked up at him managing to pull her arm away from him which was no easy feet they we're surrounded by people so he probably let her go. " You know if you want shrimp boat you can share a tent with me and baby brother instead of the pig? " Wendy looked to Merle who had a smirk and Daryl who's eyes we're following her brother. " As fun as I'm sure that will be I'll have to pass Merle is it? " Merle nodded and through his arm around his brothers shoulder ruffling his hair til he pushed him away. " Yep Merle Dixon shrimp boat and this here is my baby brother Daryl. "

Wendy laughed and held out her hand. " Wendy Walsh and the pig's my big brother so I'm kinda stuck with him. " Merle shook her hand his was a bit sweaty but had a strong grip. " You listen girly he ever grabs you like that again you come tell ole Merle or Darylina ya hear. Ain't no man got a right touching a woman like that. " Wendy's smile grew as she looked to the more quieter brother to see how he felt about what his brother said and nearly gasped. His eyes were like a blue flame that burn with a temper that said he totally agreed with his brother. " I can take care of Shane trust me. Haven't you heard the old sayings about messing with a red head is like messing with fire. That and I'm small to boot and dynamite comes in small packages. " She walked on as she heard Merle bust out with a huge belly laugh.

She just reached the jeep and recognized her gym bag and her old backpack that we're almost bursting with what was probably her clothes. Pulling the gym bag close to her she opened it then the backpack sighing with relief when inside the bag was her precious denim vest. Closing up the bags to lift them out that's when she noticed the ax it was the same one from the hospital the same one she... Dropping the bags on the ground she pulled the ax from the trunk. It was still covered in blood, her blood... that's right she'd killed Alice, no that thing wasn't Alice anymore it was one of those zombie things. " You al'ight "

Wendy turned to see Daryl grabbing what looked like a tent and a crossbow from the back of his truck. " I killed my best friend with this. She had turned and was coming for me and Shane. I didn't even think about it I just ran up an swung took her head clean off. " Daryl bit his thumb a bit looking at her from over grown bangs. " That's good instincts... Most people would of frozen or screamed calling more to 'em. " Wendy snorted and grabbing on oil rag from the trunk started trying to wipe off the blood. " maybe I should of just let her eat me then I wouldn't be stuck with Shane. " She was stunned when the ax was grabbed from her hand and a finger pointed in her face. " Don't say that this world is shit ya but you don't take the easy way out. You reacting first shows your stronger than that and with the world gone to hell these idiots are gonna need your strength. Your strength not your brother's high and mighty ass. " Wendy nodded as he turned to walk away. She blinked as she finally saw the back of his vest where their was a pair of camo angel wings.

Wendy smiled a shook her head camo had always been Alice's favorite as she'd come from a good ole southern family. " Well Alice you aren't even dead maybe a few hours and you already sent me an angel a strange one at that. " Bending to pick up the axe a black dress shoe in need of shining stepped on her hand ax an all. Looking up again she saw her brother's angry eyes. " You just best keep clear of those Redneck's Wendy. The last thing I need is you embarrassing me with the likes of them. Side I ain't protecting you if they decide to have a little fun with you. We need their huntin' skills and I'll be to busy watching Lori and Carl for Rick. I owe him that much. " Wendy growled but uncurled her hand from the ax under his foot to try to relieve some of the pain. " Right for Rick I ain't dumb Shane. I could of revived him you know I can you wanted him to die. You've always wanted Lori but Rick got her the one thing you couldn't have and this was your chance to get it. So in less you want me to slip that little info to Carl and Lori get off my damn back. I don't need your protection I'm the one who took the walker in the hospital remember you didn't even hear it coming. Besides you really want these people to see you acting this way might make them think twice on you being leader. "

Shane made sure to twist his shoe into her hand before stepping away. " So the apocalypse finally got you to grow some balls hun. Getting to big for your britches their little sister you ain't nothin' you never been nothin' never gonna be nothin'. Just you wait soon your gonna see and now thanks to your smart mouth I won't be their to save your ass." Wendy watched him walk away as she held her hand to her chest. She just prayed she was as strong as Daryl believed her to be.

Daryl and Merle had watched the whole thing from a few cars away. Daryl had tried to move forward but Merle had held him back. " What the hell Merle you just told her we would protect her. " Merle shook his head. " I told her if she needed us let us know. We have to wait til then we start something now we won't get what we came here for. Don't worry she need us and then she'll holler til then we keep an eye out it gets real bad then we'll jump in not before. " Daryl pulled away from his brother and stormed off to set up their tent. " I see the way you'r looking at my sister. "

Daryl turned to see the damn pig coming up behind him. " You just stay the hell away from her she not be much but she's a Walsh and still to good for the likes of you. So you just be a good little redneck and do what your good at huntin' our dinner. Maybe if your a good enough boy I'll give you a pair of her panties to play with cause that's as close as your gonna get. " Shane smirked at him as he started to walk away before Daryl stopped him. " I'll stay away when you do. " Shane turned to snarl at him before he saw Merle stand behind his brother and walked off. " Look at that the pig might actually be a chicken. "

Wendy walked over to tent Lori was setting up dropping her bags before Lori looked at her. " This tent is for me and my son not you? " Wendy looked at her. " This tent is my families tent Lori in fact it was bought by me. " Lori just smiled and kicked her bags away. " Well Shane gave it to me for Carl and I to share. So either you can sleep with outside or hope Shane lets you stay in his jeep. " Wendy bent to pick up her bag and walked to where the Dixon's were. " you still offering the tent space? " Both brother's looked at her shocked. " Look I know it was probably a joke but it seems I am not allowed my own tent. I'll wash your clothes for you all I need is a corner for my stuff and my sleeping bag. " Both brother's looked at each other. " Al'ight but you don't tell no one 'bout what goes on in here got it. " Wendy nodded and smiled dropping her bag down.

She wasn't stupid she knew the older brother and possibly the younger took drugs as long as they didn't expect her to take them live and let live. Besides she doubted they needed to worry about the law anymore ole habits die hard I guess. Looking across the way she could see her brother wasn't happy about this well he had his precious Lori to thank. " So I'm a nurse so if you need anything stitch like a cut or a wound let me have it and I'll fix it right up. "


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since they came to the quarry and Wendy had spent most of it mending and doing the Dixon brothers laundry. After watching Daryl and Merle skinning squirrels Daryl had pulled her down next to him and showed her what to do. It was why she was hunting with Daryl , Well technically she was watching Daryl hunt, that she saw something that really made her disgust for her brother and Lori grow. There in the woods was Lori and Shane going at it like rabbits in heat. ' Her husband hasn't even been dead more than a few days and she's getting her hooks set into the next alpha male she can so she can sit on her lazy ass.' No doubt Carl was back at the camp site being watched by Carol as she tried to avoid her own husband and hide her daughter. " Kinda wish a biter would show up take 'em both off our hands. " Wendy jumped at the sound of Daryl's gravely voice in her ear.

Wendy nodded as they turned to walk back to the camp as Wendy made sure to step on a huge branch so it would snap. She smirked as he heard Lori freaking out about possible walkers why Shane tried to calm her down. Looking ahead she saw Daryl chuckle and shake his head. When they got back to the camp Wendy and Daryl got straight to skinning Daryl's kills. The good thing about staying in the same tent with the Dixon's is that her brother was keeping his distance from her. The bad part was so was everyone else although sometimes Dale and Glenn would still talk to her and Carl when ever Lori wasn't around. She almost felt guilty about what Daryl and Merle were planning to do. She wasn't about to tell on them she was just worried about what was to happen to her after they left.

They hadn't said anything to her about it but she'd heard them talking when they thought she was asleep at night or when they thought they had enough distance between them and her in the woods. Wendy had always had good hearing though if she didn't hear you its because she didn't want to. It was like as her eyes got bad the rest of her senses sharpened to make up for it.

She was brought out of her thinking when she heard her brother's mouth. " Listen we are running real low on supplies and we need to make a run. Glenn I know you usually go alone but we need to many things to send you by yourself. So I need volunteers who's going? " Wendy watched as Andrea, Jaqui, and T-dog raised their hands, but what shocked her more than anything was when Merle did as well. She tuned her brother out as she listened to the Dixon's whisper argue. " Whatcha think ya doin' Merle? What about the plan? " Merle just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. " Don'tcha worry Darylina I just need to get me some more of my fun time stuff. The plan will happen when I get back just make sure you got your's and shrimp boats stuff ready to leave. "

' Wait they we're planning to take her with them? ' Daryl growled low in his throat. " Well if your going on a run I'm going on one last hunt. Been tracking a deer that should give us enough meat to last a while why we're on the run. I'll tell Wendy I've been spotting signs of walkers getting closer and to pack all our stuff and keep it packed just in case we gotta run for our lives. " Merle nodded and headed into their tent to use the last of his 'fun stuff'. She looked up at Daryl as he approached. " I'm goin' on a hunt tomorrow spotted a deer means more food. Look I've..." Wendy watched as he was hesitating with his lie to her. She knows she should call him out on his bullshit turn them into the rest of the camp it was the right thing to do. She just couldn't besides Alice they we're the first people to really care about her and if it came down to them or her brother. The choice was a no brainer " You know Daryl I've been thinking. It might be safer to keep our stuff packed up unless we need it. You never know when walkers might stumble on the camp and if we had to run we could just grab our bags that way."

Daryl seemed to sigh and nod " Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Look as I was saying I should be back in a few days. Just stay away from your brother ok? Here keep this on you in case he tries anything. " Wendy nodded as she took the buck knife from him. The next morning she woke up to an empty tent when she emerged there was no trace of the brothers so that had to mean they were both gone on their little missions. " Wendy ! why not make yourself useful for once go help Amy collect berries. Surely all that nurse training told you how to tell a poison one from a good one. " Wendy snorted leave it to Shane to take the Dixon's disappearance as a chance to be a dick to her.

Her and Amy must of been out there for hours finding the right berries. " So I know it's none of my business but um... What's going on between you and the Dixon's ? " Wendy turned to look at the younger girl. " There's nothing we'e just friends I think. They are protecting me from walkers and my brother. " Amy gave her a look. " Yeah I kinda noticed your brother is a little tough on you but surely he's not so bad you need protection from him by those two. " Wendy turned and came face to face with the girl. " Look you don't know them so don't talk about them like they're dirt beneath your shoe. Merle might be a little crass and Daryl might seem like he's just like Merle but he's not. They are both decent guys it's Shane who's not. I grew up with him he's a low down dog who'd screw over anyone to get what he wants believe me I know. The only reason he brought me with him is cause I'm a nurse I'm pretty sure of it. Who better to save then someone who can keep you and your wannabee family healthy right? " Wendy started to storm off before Amy grabbed her arm. " I'm sorry your right I shouldn't judge people without knowing them. "

It was just as we got back to camp we heard someone come over the radio Amy was trying to warn him from the city but we couldn't get through. " He's walking into a death trap we should go to the road to warn him. " but Shane refused saying it was to dangerous. I just rolled my eyes. It would be a few hours later that Amy would realize how much of a dick my brother was when she heard a distress call from T-Dog and Shane still refused to help. " You are right we never should of put your brother in charge he only cares about himself. I can't loose Andrea Wendy I can't. " I pulled the young girl into my arms as she cries. " Hey she'll be alright shes got Glenn remember he can't get out of anything. Plus she's got Merle he was military trained he won't let anything happen. Hell Daryl always says Merle could eat metal and shit out nails. " Amy laugh through her tears as she tried to calm down.

As it was getting close later and still no one showed up not the scavengers or Daryl I was starting to get really worried myself. For Merle, Glenn and even Andrea when the awful sound of a car alarm was screeching closer and closer before Glenn pulled up in a sweet sports car. I could see Dale and Shane yelling at him as Glenn shrugged but I couldn't hear what was being said but I figured it had to be something about the alarm as Shane started working under the hood. I sighed in relief as the noise stopped and started approaching as Glenn assured Amy her sister was fine. Which was proved when a truck approached as Andrea, Morales, and Jaqui exited. A little ways I could see T-Dog talking to someone but the build was all wrong for Merle. Where was he? The shout of " Dad! " knocked me out of my train of thought as I saw Carl run to the stranger. I gasped when I recognized Rick Grimes he was ok. I ran to him with a smile as I saw him hugging Carl and Lori before turning to hug Shane. " Tink your alive to. Where's Alice? " I had allowed the brotherly bear hug before frowning down to my feet. " She didn't make it Rick. " Rick gave me another squeeze before I looked around still not seeing Merle. " Glenn Where's Merle? " I felt Rick stiffen and I knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Hours later we we're sitting around the camp fire as Rick was telling us how he survived. I knew I should of checked him one more time but I was glad he made it back safe for Carl at least. I was debating whether or not I should tell him about Shane and Lori but I knew he'd either get mad or rationalize it they thought he was dead. I also worried about what would happened when Daryl returned to find out what happened to Merle. I couldn't believe that Rick the guy I always believe was better than Shane had left a man handcuffed to a roof. " I hate to be a downer but what are we gonna do about Daryl. " It then turned into a race debate between whether it was better for T-Dog or Rick to tell him when I growled. " Look I'll tell him it's better coming from me. He'll listen to me we're friends. " I heard Lori snort and gave her a dirty look. I watched Shane get up to argue with Ed about the log he threw in the fire. Obviously trying to make a statement to everyone including to Rick he was in charge. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my and the Dixon's tent when I felt an arm grab me. " Look I know you know about me and Lori but don't you say nothing to Rick got it. " I turned to look at my brother before pulling my arm from him. " don't worry about it I wouldn't wanna hurt him or Carl like that. " I kept on walking when I noticed Shane following me. " What do you think your doing? "

" What's it look like I'm joining you in the Dixon's tent. I can't stay with Lori now that Ricks back don't be stupid. " I laughed. " Well maybe you should of thought of that before giving our tent to Lori. Sorry big bro but it aint my tent so I can't let you. Guess your just gonna have to sleep in your jeep nighty night. " Shane went to hit me when Rick approached. " Everything alright? " I smiled at Rick as Shane mood his raised hand to run through his hair. " Yeah Shane was just asking me if I had any extra blankets its suppose to get cold and he's been sleeping in the jeep. " Rick just cupped a hand on Shane's shoulder. " We've got extra man come on and I'll give them to you. You alright Tink you don't need anything. " I just shook my head. " No I've been sharing a tent with the Dixons in exchange for being their maid. So no worries Rick " I walked off sending a smirk to my brother before going to sleep in my sleeping bag sending a sad look to Merle's cot.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was pretty much the same for me as I was busy pretty much sorting what needed washing and what needed repairing. What was ever clean or fixed was backed away into a duffle bag. I wasn't sure if I needed to pack Merle's stuff but I figured in the end that if god forbid he had died then maybe Daryl could wear them when his wore out. If he survived then Merle would have his clothes. I looked up when a shadow came over me from wear I was sewing a rip in a pair of cargos that a tree had snagged. " Never thought I'd see the day you went all domestic Tink." I smiled at Rick in the baggy clean shirt of my brother's. " Well it is the end of the world Rick and they say that's when crazy shit will happen. Want me to check that bullet wound I have my med bag in the tent." Rick pondered a moment as I reached in to grab it before sitting down and hiking his shirt. " Good to know we have medical help when we need it." It looked alright so I just cleaned the wound and changed the bandage. " Not really much I can do Rick I'm just a nurse." Rick grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. " A nurse is better than nothin' Tink remember that. " Before I could answer we heard the kids screaming.

Taking off at a run holding tightly to the buck knife Daryl gave me we came upon the kids who we're watching a walker eating a wild dear with a very firmilar arrow sticking out. Right away I watched one of the guys who's name I didn't remember behead the walker as it came toward us. The kids we're clinging to me in fear before Lori and Carol collected them and ushered them away. Carol I know was busy ironing clothes but where the hell was Lori couldn't she watch them for one damn minute. I was so busy stewing I didn't hear what the guys were talking about until they stopped. Turning to look I saw the trees and bushes moving waiting for a walker to appear only to sigh in relief when it was Daryl instead.

" That's my damn dear!" I rolled my eyes as he started kicking and cursing out the walker's body. " Calm down son." I tried to warn Dale off from saying anything when Daryl was in a temper the best thing to do was let him rant. " Why don't you shut up old man! Take that hat and go back to on golden pond. I've been tracking this deer for weeks. Was gonna drag him back cook us up some venison. Managed to get some squirrel though that will have to do." I moved to help him pull his arrows out before the walker head started to move jumping out of the way I grabbed my knife and stabbed it in the brain as Amy shrieked. Daryl turned to smirk at me in approval before glaring at the guys and wrapping an arm about my shoulders. " What the hell don'tcha know nothin' it's gotta be the brain. I swear Wendy your the only one who's smart around here." He started to walk off calling for Merle before I remembered what I was suppose to tell him.

" Hey Daryl wait up I got bad news for you." Daryl turned to look at me as the rest of guys followed us. I sighed and looked down at my feet I could feel his blue eyes staring at me I hope telling him this didn't make him hate me and choose to leave me here with Shane and Lori. " It's about Merle." now he looked away I could tell he was trying to be calm. " He dead?" Before I could answer Shane decided to answer for me. " Well it's complicated." Daryl looked up at him anger starting to build up in his eyes. " He's either dead or he ain't " Rick wanting to keep Daryl calm approached calmly. " Daryl I'm Rick Grimes. " Daryl looked at him. " Well Rick Grimes you got something to tell me. " Rick nodded before telling him about what happened with Merle. Daryl took my arm before pulling me behind him. " So let me process this you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" When Rick nodded before I could stop him Daryl threw the string of squirrel at him and attacked. " Daryl no! There is a reason for what they did I swear."

" Wendy stay out of it this is between me and them. " Daryl shouted at me distracting him enough for Rick to knock him to the ground. " Watch the knife." T-Dog warned as Daryl grabbed his extra before going to swipe at Rick. Wanting to stop him I jumped in front causing him to pause long enough for my brother to lock him in a hold and send him back to his knees. " Let me go!" Shane smirked shaking his head before tightening his hold. " Naw I don't think so. " Fucker was enjoying hurting Daryl. " Choke hold's illegal." Shane just chuckled jerking him back. " Well file a complaint." Rick patted my shoulder in thanks before leaning down eye level with Daryl. " Now calm down and let's talk about this rationally. What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not play well with others." When he saw Daryl was calm enough he signaled for Shane to let him go. " It's all on me man It's my fault I dropped the key." Daryl looked behind me to T-Dog before snorting. " You couldn't of picked it up?" T-Dog shook his head shrugging. " I dropped it down a drain. But I did chain the door so the walkers couldn't get to him." Daryl scoffed before Rick offered a kind smile. " That's gotta count for something."

" To hell with you all just tell me where he is so I can go get him." I moved to help Daryl up he looked at me before taking my hand. " He'll do better than that. He'll show you." We both turned to Lori who looked pissed before walking off with Rick and Shane at her heels. With them out of the way Daryl turned to me still showing some anger. " What the hell we're you thinking? Standing in front of the pig like that I could of cut you." He grabbed my arm again leading us off to our tent. " I was thinking I didn't want you to kill Rick. He's a friend of mine Daryl he was the only one besides Alice who was ever nice to me. " Daryl looked at me. " You in love with him? Why not go tell him about wifey dearest and share his tent. "

What the hell what was with him why was he acting this way. " No I'm not in love with him. I haven't been since we we're kids. Not that it's any of your business. You know what maybe I will just join his tent. I'm sure with him here my brother and Lori will leave me alone. Have a nice life Daryl tell Merle I said bye if he's alive." I started to storm off before he grabbed my arm stopping me.

Daryl sighed as he stopped Wendy from storming off. He was already really mad at the fucking pig and the rest of those assholes when they had told him about leaving Merle. Seeing her trying to protect him though made him jealous. He was suppose to be her hero now not that guy he had hoped Wendy might have grown as attached to him as he was getting to her. " Look I'm sorry. It's just he's my brother Wendy he's all I got. " He saw her face soften before she patted the hand on her arm. " No he's not. You've got me now to." I smiled before pulling her in for a one armed hug. " You get all our stuff packed? " I felt her relax and nod. " All but what needs cleaned figured I do that why you went to find Merle. " I coughed taking my arm back. " I want us packed I don't trust these idiots anymore. So when me and Merle get back we're leaving. So say your goodbyes and put some of this up in the truck." She started to grab some things before heading out to my truck putting them in the back.

I watched at from where I was as Daryl, Rick, Lori, Shane and a few others were arguing about going after Merle when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking behind me I saw Carl " Are you leaving aunt Wendy? " I didn't know what to say. How do you explain to a little boy the uncle he loved so much was an abusive dick and I didn't feel safe with him. " No baby I'm just putting some stuff in the truck that was cluttering up the tent." Carl smiled before running off to his mom. " You know it's gonna break his heart more now when you leave. " I turned to Carol who was loading laundry in her car to drive down to the water. " I know but Carol if you could get away from Ed. If someone was willing to take you away and protect you and Sophia. Wouldn't you go? " Carol looked back at her husband before turning to me and nodding. " Can't say I ever trusted Shane that much but are the Dixions really any better? " I smiled. " Except for a few crude nicknames and vulgarer flirting from Merle it's been a hell of a lot better than it ever was for me at home. " Carol looked at me in understanding before honking made us turn to see them loading up in the cube van.

I walked over to where Daryl was standing in the back and handed him a filled water bottle. " Merle might need this when you find him. " Daryl nodded before messing up my hair. " You just be ready when we get back and stay away from that damn brother or yours. " I nodded smiling at Rick when he and Shane approached. " You wanna go with us Tink in case Merle needs some medical attention? " I shook my head. " I can fix him up here just as well as I could out there and here there's no walkers." Rick nodded. " Go make your self useful " I glared at Shane before going to gather up mine and the Dixions laundry.

When I finally made it to the water I noticed most of the other women there doing there's. " Why are we always the ones doing this?" I snorted as Andrea made a comment about it being the apocalypse. " I miss my maytag. " I smiled at Carol she was probably use to being a house wife. " I miss my coffee machine. " After that alot of the woman started naming off things they missed. I do miss somethings my self like Netflix, having a roof over my head, being able to go to a grocery store where the foods already dead. Oh an air conditioning I really miss air-conditioning. I chuckled when Andrea mentioned her vibrator before cracking up when Carol whispered about her own. Didn't they have batteries? Our laughing was cut short when Ed appeared to ruin the mood. " What's so damned funny?" Andrea and Jaqui shared a look before she turned to him. " Just swapping war stories Ed."

" Well this ain't no comedy club so just shut your yapping." I saw Andrea stand up wringing out a shirt. " Well I tell you what Ed you don't like the way we wash your clothes do them your damn self." and threw the shirt at him. " It ain't my job." He growled before throwing the shirt back to her. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Carol getting nervous. " What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass all day smoking cigarettes? " Ed walked up trying to intimidate Andrea I could tell this was getting bad and fast. Looking across the water I saw my brother talking with Lori and Carl. I wasn't sure if I should count on him or not but my brother was better than no one so I started to wave him down. Before I knew it I heard a slap and turned around to see Ed trying to pull Carol away from the other girls as they tried to protect her from him. I felt as Shane shoved me out of the way and started really hammering on Ed. " What the fuck Shane stop! Your gonna kill him stop." I tried to pull my brother off only to get back handed myself. When the woman gasped in shock that's when my brother noticed what he did. It's not like my brother hasn't hit me before but never in front of anyone " Don't you ever put your hands on anyone again including your wife." Shane shoved Ed before walking off not even apologizing to me. I looked at the others as Carol cried hovering over Ed apologizing to him.

Grabbing the clothes I brought I just walked off. Let them think what they wanted I wasn't going to make excuses for Shane anymore. " Hey Wendy. " I turned to look at Amy as she approached a basket of wet clothes on her hip. " Me and Andrea we're gonna try and go fishing later we found some poles in the bottom of the RV. You wanna join? " I smiled before wincing by the sting my eye was probably bruising up quickly. " I'm not much of a fisher. Turtles always stole my bait. Thanks anyway though Amy." I started to walk off again when I felt her grab my arm. " Hey um are you ok? " looking back at her I nodded. " Has Shane ever done anything like that before? " I went to lip my lips tasting blood great that meant it was busted as well. " Look I'm not gonna lie me and my brother have never gotten along and yes he has hit me before. But never like that and I've never seen him beat someone that badly. I think he's finally snapped I really do so if I was the rest of you I'd start listening to Rick from now on."

I hid the rest of the day in the tent packing the rest of everything up before joining everyone around the fire. By all the fish being passed around with what I had skinned and cleaned of the squirrels Daryl brought I took it the girls were successful. I wasn't much of a fish person but with food being so scarce now I just shoved it in and tried to keep it down. Afterward we all tried to relax that's when I heard what had happen with the mechanic guy and noticed him still tied to the tree. " I gotta know man it's driving me crazy whats with the watch?" I barely listened to Dale as he explained to T-Dog with some old quote before Amy excused herself to use the bathroom. I had this un easy feeling I couldn't ignore so slowly I pulled out my knife clenching it into my hand. " Hey Dale your out of toilet paper…" I jumped when Amy screamed as a walker from out of know where took a chunk out of her arm before being shot by Andrea. " Dale try to get everyone to the RV! " I started running slashing and stabbing any walker that tried to grab me on my way to my tent. " Wendy what the hell are you doing? " I rolled my eyes at Shane. " In our tent Daryl has a spare gun with ammo. " Before I could get to it a walker hand knocked me down causing me to drop my knife. I just kept kicking at it trying to crawl in reach of my weapon before the damn thing managed to pull off my shoe. I watched in horror as it got ready to rip off my big toy like it was a gummy worm before a blessedly firmilar arrow went through its eye from the back of its head. " You need to learn to tie your shoes better girl." I smiled at Daryl as he pulled me up. He watched my back as I pulled on my shoe and grabbed up my knife. " When your feet are as small as mine sometimes even the tightest laces don't help boy."

Daryl pulled me back toward the RV " Wait Daryl the spare gun and my axe their back in our tent. " Daryl shook his head before pushing me into Lori and Carl. The latter who latched onto my waist despite his mother's glare. " The spares on me and you ain't getting killed for some damn axe. " I sighed as he handed me his loaded gun. " Well start shooting tex. " I nodded as I started killing what ever walkers I could before there wasn't one left. " I remember why I dug the holes now." I looked at the tied up man tempted to shoot his ass. We spent the rest of the night dragging walkers and stabbing our dead in the brain making sure they wouldn't turn. Well all but Amy her sister wouldn't even let us near her. I had finally been allowed to get my axe from our tent and I was using it on any body I could find. Sophia and Carol screamed when a mutilated Ed was dragged from their tent if it was Shane I would have been shouted for joy. Soon the sun was rising.

I could see from where I was smashing heads everyone arguing over Andrea guarding Amy damn couldn't they just let the poor girl grieve. If the worst was to happen they could just shoot them both. " Jim's been bit!" I looked up at Jaqui's scream before they ganged up on the mechanic who had finally been untied to help. So that was his name and by the look of his side he had been bit. Daryl looked ready to kill him and almost did before being stopped by the others as must as I liked the guy he could be a real hot head. " You all brought this on yourselves! Especially with what you did to my brother. " I heard T-Dog tell him to shut up before Glenn had a hissy about body piles. I just shook my head and went back to work.

Daryl stormed off to where he noticed Wendy was using the axe to smash in some dead guys head. " Can you believe these morons. Letting to almost walkers to turn they start to turn we're getting the hell out of here. " he noticed her snort before she stood to wipe some sweat from her forehead. Grabbing her face he turned it to finally see the split lip and black eye. " When the fuck did this happen?" he felt her flinch back. " Look it was my brother but it was an accident this time I swear. I was trying to get him off Ed before he killed him for hitting Carol and caught his elbow to my face."

I didn't know if I wanted to believe her or not. " You can ask Carol or Jaqui they were there if you want." I took the axe from her and started taking out my anger on the dead people. " Did the prick at least apologize." She seemed to relax before leaning against the truck. " Of course not then he'd be admitting it was a mistake. That or he just didn't care either one is possible." I growled. Here I was suppose to be protecting her and not only was she almost ate by walkers she was beaten up by her brother. " Hey Daryl it's alright nothin' I haven't dealt with before." Couldn't she see that wasn't the point. I didn't want anyone laying hands on her. " So I'm guessing by his absence you didn't find Merle. Is he….. He's not….. What happened?" I knew Wendy didn't have a thing for my brother but I couldn't help the slight jealousy at her concern for him. " As far as I know he's alive. We got to the building only to find out he'd used a saw to cut his own hand off. Then made his way down stairs to a kitchen to burn the wound closed." I heard her whistle low before shaking herself in slight chills. " Only Merle would do something that crazy and gross." I laughed before I pulled another body to me noticing it was Ed.

I licked my lips ready to smash him to pieces for his part in Wendy being hurt before I heard Carol behind me. " He's my husband I'll do it. " I turned and handed her the axe watching as she used it in revenge for all the years of abuse I'm sure she had taken. I went to wrap an arm around Wendy as she was staring at something. Turning I saw that Amy had finally turned and was reaching for her sister as Andrea was talking to her like she understood. " Stupid blonde." I went to throw what was left of Ed in the back of the truck when a shot rang out. " Told you not to worry Daryl. " I shook my head as I urged her into the truck to back it up to the RV " One down one to go. Stay away from Jim and put everything but the tent and the cots in the truck you can take Merle's til we find him. I think Rick is planin' to go to some medical place we'll follow them. I trust him a lot more than your brother." I saw her smile before taken her axe from Carol to clean it. With out Merle I wasn't sure if I could keep Wendy safe by myself anymore so if staying with the group could help me with that it was what I had to do.


End file.
